justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance PK 2
Just Dance PK, often shortened to JDPK2 by fans and in promotional content, is the second instalment in the Just Dance PK series and, therefore, the sequel to Just Dance PK. Gameplay & Features *The most community based Just Dance ever, thanks to the Just Dance Controller app! **Community Remixes return! **Sing along with the new, well, Sing Along mode! (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only) **Worried about your phone falling over during recording? The Just Dance Controller stand solves everything! (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only) *Complete missions throughout the JD galaxy in the all-new campaign mode! (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only) *Unlock tons of rewards as you progress in the game! **Track your progress through the different game modes, complete daily quests to unlock exclusive rewards as you improve and learn more about the secrets of Just Dance. *JDPlus (8th-Gen and Nintendo Switch only) **The awesome streaming service is back and it's bringing fresh content to all game modes! **More than 300+ songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! **300+ tracks are at your fingertips with the included three-month trial of Just Dance Unlimited. *Download the JDPK App for more fun! (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only) **"Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required!" **Up to 6 players can join in on the fun! **Combine the app with your Kinect or PS Move for the best tracking ever! **Check out JD News and JD Chat on the go! **Record autodances and community remixes on motion-controlled consoles! *World Dance Floor **Join the biggest online dance party in the revamped World Dance Floor and compete to win rewards. **For the first time EVER (on 8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only), there are THREE world dance floors! ***Classic ***VIP ****JDPlus subscribers only! ***Kids *Just Sweat **Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favourite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! **Try out special alternates made for this mode1 *Skins are now on all versions! **Customise the background of your avatar with skins! *Mashups Return! **Create your own mashups with the all-new MASHUP CREATOR! *Challenge Mode returns! **Challenge people around the world using the Challenge Mode feature. The great thing about this is players don't have to be online at the same time to challenge each other. Even when not playing at the same time, with the new Challenger Mode feature you can dance and score against previous performances of other players — from friends and family to top ranked Just Dancers. *JD News (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only) **Follow your recent unlockables, watch official Just Dance videos, including behind the scenes, promotional content and dance lessons, read about game updates and more! *JD Chat **Post 'chats' about the game, make new friends and share your high scores and autodances (8th gen and Nintendo Switch only). *Just Dance Rooms! **Play with your friends over the internet in a private Just Dance room! Vote for the song you want to play and play against each other to see who comes out on top, or work together to gain the highest score possible! *Kids Mode **The youngest players will have a blast with the most fun dance playground: the brand new Kids mode! **New routines were created with the help of kids’ development experts to encourage healthy movement. **Thanks to a tailored interface, scoring, and special characters, kids will be able to safely enjoy the game in complete autonomy with positive and supportive feedback. **Who says kids can't have their own interactive and safe world dance floor? Tracklist *BETA - The song was a beta routine from a previous game The game includes 44 tracks. Alternates The game is set to include 10 alternate routines. 5 have been revealed so far. All alternate routines except Finesse (Remix) need to be bought from the JD shop with mojo coins. Kids Mode *MAIN - The song is from the main tracklist Mashups The game only includes three mashups, due to it focusing on the ability to make your own and play mashups made by other people. Community Remixes Campaign The game features a campaign mode, which features the player/s completing missions (usually to beat a boss) to save the JD galaxy from an evil overlord. Avatars All avatars shown are available from default and come from other games, all others have to be unlocked via the in-game shop with mojo coins. JDPlus Exclusives Teasers Set 1 jdpeakerteaser1.png|You could never know what it's like... (I'm Still Standing) jdpkteaser2.png|How do you like your sandwiches? (Peanut Butter Jelly Time) Jdpkteaser3.png|Time flies by when the night is young... (Anywhere) Teaser44.png|If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten... (Always Look on the Bright Side of Life) Set 2 Jdpk2newteaser.png|New songs are coming! (Counting Stars, Dimelo, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) and Where Them Girls At) Set 3 Jdtearstease.png|Can't stop so shut your mouth... #JDPK2 (No Tears Left to Cry) Jdbrtease.png|It don't make no sense... #JDPK2 (Finesse (Remix)) Trivia *Finally is the first song in the series to have alternate squares for different regions. Jdfinallyuk.png|PAL Jdfinally.png|NTSC Gallery Jdpk2placeholder.png|Generic Placeholder Cover Jdpk2men.png|Main Song Selection Menu Jdpk2start1.png|Start Screen Jdpk2start2.png|Start Screen Credits *JDLover12 - coach extractions (Diggy & Mashups) *Will07498 - coach extractions (Move Your Feet) Category:Games Category:Just Dance PK Category:Just Dance PK 2 Category:Video games